Heartbeat Sensor
.]] The Heartbeat Sensor is a fictional attachment used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The attachment allows the user to track multiple targets, somewhat like UAV and very similarly to the motion tracker in the Halo games. It displays the positions of people who are fairly close to and in front of the player. The display screen can be folded out from the side of the weapon and folded back in again. The first time it is used is in the level Cliffhanger, where Roach finds himself in near white-out conditions. The sensor uses some kind of IFF system to tell the difference between friendlies and enemies, possibly the same device that gives friendly players a flashing light when viewed through thermal sights. Friendlies are blue dots and enemies are white. In multiplayer, friendlies appear as green dots instead of blue and enemies appear as red dots instead of white. The new version of UAV jammer, Cold-Blooded, cannot block the sensor; only the perk Ninja can. This attachment is compatible with assault rifles, light machine guns, and sniper rifles. It is also seen on the AA-12 in a few Special Ops missions such as Acceptable Losses. To unlock the Heartbeat Sensor, one must get a certain amount of kills with a suppressor attached to the weapon they want the sensor for once they have unlocked the suppressor for that weapon. It will not detect enemies (or friendlies) that have already been killed, due to the fact they have no heartbeat. Advantages *The Heartbeat Sensor allows the user to know where enemies are without the use of a UAV, making it valuable for certain stealth classes and setting up ambushes. *In Hardcore, where the mini-map is mostly disabled, the Heartbeat sensor will allow you to still find enemies before they see you. *It is especially effective for snipers to have this equipped as it can alert them to the danger of an approaching enemy (unless said enemy is equipped with the Ninja perk, the player is looking through the scope, or the enemy is directly behind the player). *The Heartbeat Sensor allows the user to see enemies through any obstructions, such as walls and smoke screens. Disadvantages *There is a somewhat long period of time (slightly longer than a UAV) between periods when enemies show up on the sensor *The sensor usually cannot be seen while using ADS (save for a small portion of the top of the screen) or while sprinting, however, a clicking sound will still alert the player if enemies are close by. However, some weapons (most notably the FAL) are near perfect with the sensor allowing you to still watch the sensor and aim down the sights. *Turning tends to cause a motion blur on the sensor's screen, making it somewhat imprecise while on the move. The effect is more pronounced when turning than walking in a straight line. *In Third Person, you can't see the sensor but you can still hear the beeping sound when enemies are near. Trivia * The Heartbeat Sensor cannot be folded back towards the gun in multiplayer. * The Heartbeat Sensor seems to have a smaller area of effect in multiplayer. This was done for balance purposes. * The Heartbeat Sensor has a range of approximately 30 meters. (Confirmed for Single Player) * The player will get a fuzzy screen when the enemy team uses an EMP. Therefore the player cannot see anyone on the Heartbeat screen until all electronics are restored. This won't happen if a player with Scrambler is in the vicinity. * There is a known glitch where if a player is using the Ninja perk is killed by a player using a Heartbeat Sensor, the former player will show up on the killer's Heartbeat Sensor when watching the KillCam. * This might be a reference to the "Alien" movies; the Marines carried "motion trackerd". The sensors made the same sounds and looked about the same as the game's attachment. * In campaign, a AA-12 with a heartbeat sensor can be used. The heartbeat sensor is not available in multiplayer on the AA-12 or any other secondary weapon. * Heartbeat sensor is very hard to use on split-screen mode since the screen is smaller. Only about half of the screen may actually be seen, making the attachment an unwise choice for split-screen play. * When aiming down the sights with the TAR-21 with a Red Dot Sight, almost the entire heartbeat sensor screen is still visible. * Many players say they often end up watching the Heartbeat Sensor more than they actually look in front of themselves. This is counteracted by playing as though you don't have the Sensor until it detects an enemy and makes a ping, the pitch of which ascending as the enemy draws closer. * Category:Attachments Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Attachments